From birth, all infants have a natural instinct to suck; this is in order to receive nutrition through breast feeding, a behavior which is not only completely normal, but necessary for survival. From the very first time they engage in breast feeding, infants learn that sucking can not only provide valuable nourishment, but also a great deal of pleasure, comfort, and warmth. Whether from a breast or bottle, this behavior, over time, begins to become associated with a very strong, self-soothing, and pleasurable oral sensation.
Parents often appease their children's desire for this stimulating sensation by providing them with pacifiers. Over time, children become acclimated to the comforting presence of pacifiers, specifically the suction, or vacuum, generated when the pacifier is in use.
However, at a certain point in time, it becomes imperative to remove the pacifier in order to prevent the development of both physical and psychological problems, which can include, but are not limited to:                1. Increased risk for ear infection        2. Malocclusion, or overbite, wherein the teeth alignment and jaw formation develop improperly        3. Speech impairments        4. Psychological disorders from teasing and bullying by peers.Thus, the parents find themselves in an undesirable situation; simply removing the pacifier eliminates the child's ability to self-soothe, and this sudden change can cause a great deal of stress for the child.        
Many solutions have been proposed to wean the child from pacifier use, although each has drawbacks.